BioShock Infinite Weapons
Booker DeWitt has a powerful arsenal available to him in BioShock Infinite, from unstoppable melee attacks to devastating ranged weapons. Vigors are wielded with weapons simultaneously and can be used at the same time, but have a limited number of uses. Although an inconvenience, this allows Vigors to have noticeable power differences. In addition to the Sky-Hook, Booker can only carry two weapons at a time, and so will have to drop one of his current guns if he picks up another. Barnstormer The explosive-based weapon in BioShock Infinite, the Barnstormer (called the RPG in-game) is one of the guns available to Booker DeWitt as he progresses through the game. It is a very powerful weapon and is capable of downing an airship on its own. It is fitted with a scope for long-range bombardment and holds 2 rockets initially, but can be upgraded to hold 3, similar to ''BioShock 2'''s Launcher. The weapon must also be cycled manually after every shot. Bird's Eye The long-distance weapon of BioShock Infinite. Although hard to use at close ranges, the weapon boasts flawless accuracy and a zoom function. In addition, it is powerful enough to down a civilian in a single shot. The rifle is bolt-action, as DeWitt manually ejects the spent cartridge after firing each shot, and has a 4 round magazine. Broadsider The mid-range small weapon of BioShock Infinite,first obtained by Booker in a box of items he holds before entering Columbia, although lost early on. Similar to a C96 Mauser, is seen in the hands of civilians. The pistol holds 12 rounds in its magazine, but can be upgraded to 18.. China Broom / Heater The short-ranged shotgun-esque weapon of BioShock Infinite. Its ability to kill civilians in one hit is tempered by its short range and low rate of fire, as Booker is forced to cock the gun's lever after every shot. This weapon holds 4 shells and has a chance to hit multiple enemies with a single shot if enemies are very close to each other; it is also possible that this effect is due to the player's ability to load the weapon with birdshot. It holds heavy resemblance to a modified, steampunk version of the Winchester Model 1901 10-gauge/bore lever-action shotgun. Though the gauging resembles that of a blunderbuss, it still maintains sheer devastating, close-range power. This weapon is first obtainable when you reach a certain "Violin Case". The Heater is the Vox Populi version of the China Broom, featuring a 1 round magazine with devastating damage. The Single shot and lack of ammo in the game makes this weapon an emergency-use only weapon. It can first be taken at Soldiers field from the wall in the tin-soldier toy store, however taking this weapon will cause several policeman to attack you. Huntsman /Burstgun The semi-automatic rifle has the advantage of a better rate of fire and a greater ammo capacity than the Bird's Eyes, at the expense of shorter range and decreased accuracy. It has an 8 rouned magazine and carries 80 rounds in total. It can be equipped with a scope, granting it minor zoom capabilities. Paddywhacker/Hand Cannon The Paddywhacker is first seen being used by Booker to kill a Motorized Patriot. It is a slow-firing yet powerful weapon, capable of decapitating certain enemies in a single shot. It holds 6 rounds in a magazine Pepper-Mill The Pepper-Mill is a fully automatic gun used by the Motorized Patriot. It can be obtained by killing a Patriot or, spawned from a Tear. The Pepper-Mill has 100 round magazine with 100 reserve. It takes a few seconds after pulling the trigger to fire, as it needs to be reved up. Sky-Hook Designed for both transport and combat, the Sky-Hook is an essential part of Booker's arsenal in BioShock Infinite. The tool is fitted with a series of gears and three rotating scoops to attach to the Sky-Lines running through the city of Columbia, allowing Booker to ride and eject from them at will. When jumping from a Sky-Line, look for an enemy nearby to perform a Sky-line execution which deals massive damage to the enemy. Triple R / Repeater Known in-game as the Rolston Reciprocating Repeater, this is one of the automatic weapons of Infinite. It holds 35 rounds in the magazine and carries 220 total ammo.Able to deal rapid fire damage at medium range. It can be upgraded to deal even more damage. Pig / Hail Fire This is a short range, high powered grenade launcher; it is seen in the VGA 2012 video clip being held by an armored Vox Populi soldier. Behind The Scenes *Each weapon, with the exception of the Birds' Eye, the Rocket Turret, the Pepermill, the Broadsider, and the Paddywhacker, have different names for the versions used by the Vox Populi. Category:BioShock Infinite Weapons